Family
by CustardKitty
Summary: This is a fic about Leo and Jemmas daughter asking for a story-Skyeward and Phillinda included!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of shield… yet.**

Chapter one: Tell me a story

The five-year-old girl curled up in Jemma's lap looked up at her mother, "Tell me a story… of how you first met Daddy." She squeaked. "Alright Skye. But after that you have to promise me you'll go to bed." Jemma said, "Okay." She replied.

"Me and your Dad met at Shield academy." Jemma began.

(Flash back)

Jemma Simmons, she was the popular girl. She had two PhDs. But wasn't like all the other popular kids. She was sweet, kind, caring, smart, beautiful and- extremely hard to get. She had long chocolate colored hair with blonde highlights. Two pieces dangled at the sides of her face, braided and two large long braids were at her back.

She had a pink bow in her hair with a strawberry in the middle, she wore jeans and a pink sweater. Leo Fitz didn't mind at all that he didn't have any friends, but he did mind that his locker was right next to the popular girl Jemma. After grabbing some books from his locker he turned and knocked into Jemma Simmons.

She knelt down to pick up her papers and Fitz did the same to help her. "I am terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. Her voice was like an angel, no wonder everyone loved her. "No it's my fault." He said handing the papers to her.

"I'm Jemma Simmons." she smiled holding out her hand, "Leo Fitz." He responded, shaking her hand. "I'm in biochemistry, you?" she asked, "Engineering."

The two became friends quickly, they studied together and did other stuff together. "Fitz! Did you hear about the Academy dance?" she asked, "yes I did and…" Jemma sighed, "People won't stop asking me to go, their all weird!" she complained.

She sat up. "Want to go with me?" she asked, "W-well… sure. I mean if that alright with you." He stammered, "We'll go as just best friends." She said with a smile. "Right." He muttered.

At the dance, they danced and tried to avoid all the people asking Jemma to dance. Leo hated to admit it, he had a crush on his best friend.

"Then I received a letter from Phil Coulson. He asked me and your father to join a team."

"Come on Fitz! This will be a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Jemma said. "Fine… I swear if I get shot…" he muttered, "I can't promise that but more than likely not on the first day." Jemma said.

"We went on so many adventures. I jumped out of a plane on time." Jemma said to Skye, "Really?" Jemma nodded and laughed, "Yes. And your Uncle Grant saved me. But your father was jealous." She said. "That's funny! Is Uncle Grant and Auntie Daisy coming over tonight?" Skye asked, "Yes, but hopefully- you'll be in bed." Jemma smiled.

"Do tell me about the time you jumped out of the plane!" Skye pleaded, "alright…" Jemma began, "And then the time when Daddy proposed to you!" she chimed. "One story at a time, sweetie." Jemma smiled.

"I was infected with a virus. And your Dad was trying to help me find the cure, when the cure wasn't working I decided I had to save everyone so I hit Daddy in the head with a fire extinguisher, knocking him out. Only, he woke up to see me about to fall out of the plane. The cure had actually worked on our test subject it just knocked the rat out. He was about to jump out of the plane but Uncle Grant had more experience with that. So he took the parachute and the cure and saved me." Jemma finished.

Skye nodded, "and when Daddy proposed to you?" she asked. "It was NOT romantic at all. We were about to die." Jemma said with a laugh. "Was Grandma there?" Skye asked, "Yes she was. And she was the pilot." Jemma said.

"We've been hit on each engine's! the bus is going down!" Melinda announced. "Jemma! Are you okay?" Fitz asked grabbing her and buckled up. "yes… I'm okay besides the fact that the left side of my face is bleeding." She laughed. "This is the wrong time but I really need to get it out of my thoughts." Fitz said.

"Jemma, I would never be able to think of a better person to spend my life with will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring box. "Yes!" Jemma said. Daisy laughed from her seat next to Grant and yelled over the noise of the plane going down. "I thought he'd never ask!" Grant rolled his eyes. "Guess if we're about to die I should ask you the same!" he shouted. "What!?" Daisy said in surprise.

Skyes mouth fell open, "So it was a doubley proposal?" she asked. "And a double wedding. We lived through it but the bus was in terrible condition. The finished repairing it just yesterday. Your grandfather and grandmother are coming over tonight with Auntie Daisy and Uncle Grant. You can stay up so you can say goodnight to them." Jemma offered.

"Yes!" Leo entered from the garage. "What happened to bed time? It's Christmas eve, and you need to go to sleep." He said. "She's staying so she can say hi to everyone. Are the guest bed rooms ready?" Jemma asked. "Yes." Leo responded.

DING DONG! "I need to fix that door bell." Leo muttered opening it. "Hello Grant, Daisy!" he smiled hugging them. "Hi Leo!" they said and went over to see Jemma and Skye. Phil and Melinda walked in. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Skye shouted. "I will never get used to that nickname." Melinda said to Phil. "Hey, you know what I want for my birthday?" he said looking at Daisy.

"What?" she asked. "Another Grandchild." He smirked. Grant sighed, "We'll get right on that."

 **:D Christmas in the summer time! (it's because I'm so hot! The fans… just won't be quiet and they are the only way to keep cool… I'm longing for coolness just like I wanted warmth in the winter LOL.**


End file.
